


freezing cold bodies, warm hearts

by vonseal



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Cold Weather, Cutesy, ITS THE ARCTIC, Kissing, M/M, Romance, its cold, jinwoo is only in there slightly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/pseuds/vonseal
Summary: bin left his coat at home, which, in hindsight, doesn't work when you go to surprise your boyfriend in the middle of the arctic.





	freezing cold bodies, warm hearts

**Author's Note:**

> so myungbin week continues! here is my contribution to day 3!

Bin had always been told that he probably wasn't the most thoughtful when it came to planning and preparation. Even his lovely boyfriend would scoff at him during vacations, and ask, “So  _ why _ do you only have one pair of underwear and five pairs of socks?”

(Bin's answer was usually too lewd and Myungjun would grimace with distaste.)

Still, he disagreed with the idea that he was bad at planning for trips. He had priorities, was all, and he stuck to those priorities. Too many socks and too little underwear? Usually a little get-away trip, a cabin tucked away in the mountains, and would he even  _ wear _ underwear that much? No sunscreen or beach umbrella? He liked to tan a bit, even if Myungjun claimed it would wrinkle his skin. No coats or gloves or heavy items for warmth in the middle of the Arctic?

Well, yeah, Bin had to wonder why he was a bad planner with  _ that _ one.

He tried to excuse himself as he trudged through the snow, shivering and rubbing at his arms. He thought a jacket would suffice. He hadn't done proper research concerning Arctic weather. Surely, he assumed, nowhere would be colder than Seoul in the middle of winter. Surely, he thought, people were joking when they said that houses could be made from blocks of ice.

He assumed incorrectly.

He bought a coat from a small store, but even that could do little to ward off the extreme cold. The lady in the store had even chastised him, stating he needed to buy more. “At least two layers,” she fussed, “both upper  _ and _ lower body. Those jeans won't keep anything out. Are you even wearing  _ socks? _ ”

“I have ankle socks,” Bin assured her, “and these tennis shoes are warm enough, honestly.”

“That won't keep out the snow!”

Bin just rolled his eyes as he purchased the coat. “My body is thick with muscle,” he boasted. “I'll be perfectly fine!”

But an hour later, shuffling through the stupid, white snow, he mumbled to himself, “I'm  _ not _ perfectly fine, dammit.”

The Arctic was too cold. Why was Myungjun out there? Even if he had to go study wildlife, why would he willingly choose to study it in a place where nothing could probably survive? How could  _ he _ even survive? Myungjun got cold too easily. His favorite activity was curling up underneath blankets and begging Bin to make him hot chocolate. Why was he out here, gallivanting off in the snow and freezing his cute, little ass off?

Why was  _ Bin _ out here? 

He grumbled to himself as he continued walking, only stopping when he finally spotted the large research facility that Myungjun had to call  _ home _ for the next year or so - as if he hadn’t already been there for months. Bin pursed his lips at the thought of Myungjun so far away, in such a cold and desolate climate, with none of the conveniences that their apartment in Seoul had to offer.

He thought of Myungjun without him.

Poor Myungjun! He must miss their daily kisses and hugs! He must miss making lunches together and meeting each other after work for drinks and sleeping soundly in each others’ arms! He must miss everything about Bin.

He must miss the stupid warm weather currently in Seoul.

He trudged up to the door of the research facility and knocked heavily, calling out, “Hello? Myungjun?”

It took a few minutes for someone to answer, someone who was  _ not _ Myungjun. It was Jinwoo, one of Myungjun’s coworkers and a man Bin did not trust, mostly in part due to his great compatibility with Myungjun.

Jinwoo looked shocked. “You’re...Myungjun’s boyfriend, yeah? What the hell are you doing  _ here? _ How did you even find us?”

“Bribed a lot of people,” Bin explained, and he rubbed at his arms again. His fingers were going to freeze. His ears had probably already frozen. “I-Is Myungjun here?”

As if on cue, Myungjun hurried up behind Jinwoo, his own eyes wide and a worried expression taking over his face. “Binnie!” he announced, and he shoved Jinwoo aside. “Binnie, why are you here? How did you get here?”

“J-J-Jinwoo asked me that,” Bin pointed out. He realized he couldn’t feel his toes. The snow had seeped into his shoes, just like the shop lady said they would.

Damn her. She had cursed him.

“Oh, god, you’re probably catching hypothermia!” Myungjun ushered him inside, into the warmth, and slammed the door shut behind them. “Binnie, what in the  _ world? _ ”

“It’s our-our-our annivers-s-sary,” Bin stammered and he grinned the best he could, still hugging himself tightly. “Five y-y-years! And I-I couldn’t let you stay here for-for our anniversary, not with…” He shot a glance to Jinwoo and whispered, “-with people who might s-sway you.”

Myungjun blinked in confusion. “People who might…?” He also glanced at Jinwoo, who just sighed loudly and stepped back. “Binnie, were you worried I would fall in love with someone else while I stayed here?”

Bin shrugged his shoulders. “He has great b-b-bone struc-structure,” he said.

“Thanks,” Jinwoo responded and Bin tried his best to grimace at the man, but he just shivered instead.

“I’d  _ never _ fall in love with Jinwoo - with anyone, honestly, other than you!” Myungjun answered, and his eyes now stayed trained solely onto Bin. “Come on, Binnie, you know me. Ever since we met, I’ve only ever wanted  _ you _ , and even if I’m thousands of miles away, it’s no different.”

Bin nodded his head. He was silly to fear the worst. He knew of Myungjun’s undying devotion to him; it was the exact same devotion Bin held toward Myungjun.

They were far more compatible together than Myungjun and Jinwoo were, most definitely.

“I’m still confused how you even got here, though,” Myungjun muttered as he began to tug Bin further into the facility. “Come on, we’re gonna roll you up in blankets and set you in front of a heater. I hope you don’t have hypothermia - how the hell did you get here, though?”

“Br-bribed a lot of people. Spent a-a-a lot of money.”

“Of course you did.”

Still, Myungjun didn’t seem angry. He smiled instead and led Bin into his bedroom, where he proceeded to dispose Bin of his wet clothes, roll him up in blankets upon blankets, and set him right down in front of the small heater.

“There,” Myungjun murmured, and he pressed his nose - thankfully warm - into Bin’s cheek. “Shall I make you hot chocolate?”

Bin felt like he had turned into Myungjun. If this was what Myungjun experienced in their time spent together, he decided he was probably the best boyfriend ever. “Please,” he said.

Before Myungjun left to complete the task, he kissed Bin swiftly and giggled. “Happy anniversary, you dork.”

Bin wanted to repeat those words, but instead he asked, “Could you kiss me more? My-My lips and tongue feel frozen, I might need some help unfreezing them-”

“You’re still gross. Glad to know possible hypothermia hasn’t ruined you.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys are enjoying all of these myungbin fics! if you want to join in, pls hop on board! here's a [link](https://vonseal.tumblr.com/post/176677992901/myungbin-week-2018) with more info!
> 
> i enjoyed writing this one a lot. it's dumb. i love dumb.
> 
>  
> 
> come find me on my [tumblr](http://www.vonseal.tumblr.com) or my [twitter](https://twitter.com/nightmjare)!


End file.
